vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Terracannon876/Personal to-do list (not including requests)
Yeah ... most of these already have translations... Nobody said I wasn't ambitious... uzP = 歩き出すということ *歩き出すということ *アネモネ *破滅のあとで *何時何分何秒地球が何回回ったころ？ *箱庭より *進む針の行く先に *エル *ウソ *君と世界におくる唄 可能性と未来の狭間に沈む *可能性と未来の狭間に浮かぶ *Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug *その青の意味を僕は知らない *Ifの世界 *奈落と唄 *Songs *faker in my room *此処に在る左手と *透明な右手を *青い花を (CD to find: a color linking (me/you) with the world) |-| koushirou = Yellow & yelloW *Yellow&yelloW *轍 - わだち *ネイムレス・ワン *魍魎怪奇譚 *十六夜夢想 *後追い自殺に定評のあるみっちゃん　HK2-Remix *パブロフの猫とシュレディンガーの犬 *震像 *絆 - きずな *ラリレリラ 未来想造少年 *ゆめのなか *恋人のオノマトペ *極東のロマネスク *単色パニシュメント *メアリー・スーは傷つきたい *黄昏の彼方 *バイバイゲーム *からくり夜行 *流星スイングバイ *未来想造少年 桜歌爛漫綺譚蒐 *よく或る噺と影法師 *千篇晩夏 *不知火 *新録、十六夜夢想 *愛情叫現 *逢魔が人世と化猫草紙 *烏天狗 *夜桜共鳴 *花に幻楽、京に螺鈿 *膤割新月抄 *アイアム・ア・ジャパニーズ一般ピーポー |-| Nem = from Neverland *初恋学園・純愛科 *エイプリルレイン *嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生 *春のかけら *夏、夢、蜃気楼 *virgin suicides *I am a broken umbrella *アリスにさよなら *スターマイン *夢喰い白黒バク *スーパーヒーロー *宵闇のアウグスティン *the fall *イザベル *シザーハンズ *winter gift *さよならポラリス *from Neverland ボクとキミとの時間旅行 *怪盗ピーター & ジェニイ *a sweet typhoon *エンジェルフィッシュ *夏色メロディ・君色メモリー *片足のウェンディ *ネムリヒメ *ザ・ファン *LOVE DOLL *キミガスキ *パラレルワールド *Cotton Candy Cloud *或る化け猫の恋物語 *メルヘン彼氏とメルヘン彼女 *紅白曼珠沙歌 *星を渡る鳥 *月猫 *観覧車と白昼夢 *ボクとキミとの時間旅行 (CD to find: Gliese) |-| Neru = 世界征服 *東京テディベア *ロストワンの号哭 *アブストラクト・ナンセンス *延命治療 *グッバイ、ロックンロール *かなしみのなみにおぼれる *オーヴァースレプト *21世紀イグゼンプリファイ *優しい人になりたい *再教育 *少年少女カメレオンシンプトム *ガラクタ・パレード *小生劇場 *ハウトゥー世界征服 |-| other = キカイ仕掛けのナゾトキ *ナゾトキ *ナゾカケ *さあ、どっち？ *ココロ侵略robot *My Vocaloids *ぼくにピアノを弾かせて High Gain Street *Mr. Melancholy *Holography *Inside Darkness *twitter *ポップンガール@コミュニケーション *Kung-Fu *DAYBREAK *Unlucky Pierrot *Spiral *想イ出カケラ *5150 *Delight LAST COLOR *眼 *LOVELESSxxx *Le rouge est amour *背徳の記憶 ～The Lost Memory～ *Dark Side of the Moon *Tears Rain *13943号室 *Arrest Rain *桜舞イ散りヌ -麗- *Last Letter *Escape *Eternal Song *IMITATION BLACK *Fate: Rebirth *刹月華 ENVY E.P *スーパー・ノヴァ *envy, *ユーウツ *girlfriend *はなれ、ばなれ(reprise) *ピアノ・レッスン(reprise) *Good morning EMMA Sympson (mu-cho MIX) 花束 *カクザトウ *ロミオとシンデレラ *歌に形はないけれど *Shooting Star *夕日坂 *Winter Alice *キャットフード *飴か夢 *茜コントラスト *エトランゼ *モノクロアクト *Reminiscence *letter song *bouquet 小さな自分と大きな世界 *小さな世界 *夢地図 *タイムマシン *空中アクアリウム *トリノコシティ *それでいいなら *からくりピエロ *妄想スケッチ *キリトリセン *綺麗な世界 *396 *フタリボシ *夏恋花火 *君の手、僕の手 *大きな世界 *??? Conti New *ストリーミングハート *おじゃま虫 *毒占欲 *Lonely Shit *Starlight Girl *たんこぶベイベ *大掃除 *音偽バナシ *アンチビート *妄想税 *an *8月31日 |-| Harry = 僕が最後に鳴らした音は *スレイプニル-sleipnir- *aider *TIME MACHINE -B.C.E.999- *リバースピリオド *夕焼けグレイスとオレンジドロップ *晴れのちメアリージェーンにて *雪の日とラブソング *ネバーエンディングストーリー *月光探索記 RESCUE OF RAINBOWS *EARTH DAY *ラビットクロノス *三日月とモンスター *engraved sunshine *地球の空き地 *ぼくらのレットイットビー *HEAVEN *天空 *ハローマイワールド *東京キャスター *??? *??? |-| Hitoshizuku = STORIA *秘蜜 ～黒の誓い～ *秘蜜 ～白の誓い～ *雨夢楼 *恋闇楼 *soundless voice *proof of life *endless wedge *ミルクラウン恋鎖 *夢桜 からくり卍ばーすと *からくり卍ばーすと *運命ごっこ *追いかけっこは夢の中 秘蜜～無色の誓い～ *Prologue After the partY *イカサマ⇔カジノ *背徳の花 *てんごくとじごく *1000年タイムカプセル *迷走ラプソディ *Re:fate *夢桜 *Bad∞End∞Night Polkadodge *蝶と花と蜘蛛 *秘蜜～聖戦の誓い～ *雨乞い唄 *Party×Party *運命の女神 *断罪のセレナータ *Yakusoku EndlessroLL *「Crazy ∞ nighT」 *魔法の鏡 *鏡の魔法 *大和撫子 *Yakusoku *Synchronicity ～第一章 君を捜す空～ *Synchronicity ～第二章 光と影の楽園～ *Synchronicity ～第三章 巡る世界のレクイエム～ *魔法の手 EVER DREAM *優等生シンドローム *とりっくおあとりーと *怪盗Fの台本～消えたダイヤの謎～ *Song for I *いたちごっこ∞らう ゙ぁーず *亡国のネメシス *Twilight∞nighT *Slowly sky If the World *Prologue *赤と白と黒の系譜 *狼は赤ずきんに恋をした *因果律の花 *鬼ヶ島ノ死闘 *四季折の羽 *未完成ヒーロー譚 *1000年タイムカプセル *last song ～涙の海へ～ If the World 2 *海賊Fの肖像 *十三番目の黙示録 *神無月の弔い *いつか、シンデレラが *絶頂パティシエール *星織り唄 *劣等生シンドローム *暁のモノローグ *Epilogue Shape of lovE *愛欲のプリズナー *レンアイゲーム *酩酊ディストーション *舞台裏の花嫁 *Song for S *言ノ葉遊戯 *少女人形の見た夢 *Love is ミスルトウ ～神々の宿り木～ *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT *Re:birthed *ミスルトウ ～魂の宿り木～ *ミスルトウ ～転生の宿り木～ *Memories (CD to find: Hitoshizuku) |-| IA the World = IA THE WORLD ～光～ *Altered Sky *カオスインマイヘッド *オサナナブルー *イノセンティア *キャプテンリトル *Sweet Girl *世界を愛する瞬間に *棘を抱く少女 *Imitation Air *オネガイセカイ *地球最後の告白を *Sun Came Out IA THE WORLD ~影~ *無秩序なワガママ *Broken Down *3人の可愛い姉妹と、吊り橋の下に潜むモノ。 *少女自傷癖 *相似形のアルペジオ *天上天下 *鳳花火 *影炎≒Variation *破壊創造のルール *ID *Closed *MONO IA THE WORLD ~風~ *夢幻 *音のある夢 *六兆年と一夜物語 *country mom *ロンリーチャイルド *planetes *覚醒ラブサバイバー *いつもの朝 *ローレライ *星空のライオン *Let-ters *雪解けソルフェージュ IA THE WORLD ～星～ *夜光列車 *2061 *alnair *矢野さんの天文歌 *星降る夜の丘で *雪に願いを *FAKE☆STAR *架空の太陽 *流星&Gradation *百万灯のパイロット *starscape *午前4時の金星 IA The World 〜翼〜 *ダウンフォーサー *大江戸ムーンヲーカーズ *Chord Liner *アルバトロス *Null *箱庭の夢 *ツバサロンリネス *鋼鉄ノ鳥 *飛人(Hibito) *インテリジェンス・アンドロメダ・フォン10 *紅蓮 *逡巡鳥 IA THE WORLD ～鍵～ *Password *ウラガエシハート *鍵ノ間 *忘却と南京錠 *残像が消えてゆく *Motive -key to my heart- *clickER *Open! 魔法鍵少女☆IA (仮) *aporia *レキシカル・クロージャ *サクラソウ *ヒトリシズカ IA THE WORLD ～夢～ *青空ユメライン *夢魘 *Depth *夢幻ドロップ *ニューロンとグリア *あるいは夢でいっぱいの海 *桜花 *ブランコ乗りのサン=テグジュペリ *ロスト・ミライ・パーソナル *もしも世界が壊れてしまった場合 *Nostalgically *がらくたビリーの見た夢 IA THE WORLD ～紅～ *ソドムの黒炎 *その少女、有罪により。 *ブラッディ　グラビティ *サービス残業 *DEADLINE *スカーレットチェリーブロッサム *紅ノ月 *re:d *蛍火ノ唄 *盲目リンゴ *Ms.spicygirl *タイヨウの子 IA THE WORLD ～蒼～ *牢獄のアドニス *サイコなわたし *Summer Sky Sensation *ヘイジーブル― *出口のない空 *結婚2年目のマリッジブルー *紺青の底、深く *秘密のパプリカ *perturbation *沈みゆく哀 *SIREN *通り雨 IA THE WORLD ～心～ *心壁サチュレーション *Pussy cats *RESONANCE *月と白昼夢 *Machine#Heart *心じゃきっとわかっていた *Named *夜明けと蛍 *表裏ネゴシエーション *ユグドラシア *utopia *証 IA THE WORLD ～華～ *ラシクサク *彼岸桜の散るころに *Babel *牆壁 *華麗なるカレー生活 *すべてを包む悲しみのない世界 *華護※Information *前向きに笑え *セツゲツカ *輪廻のメリーゴーランド *なんてね、 *FLOWER IA THE WORLD ～雨～ *曇天ノ陰ニ *くちどけハリケーンショック *灰色と雨 *Far Beyond *rain cats and dogs *レイニー・グレイス *才の雨に撃たれて *夢籠 *はるさめ *Please don't go anywhere *like a fine day *優しい雨にサヨナラを IA THE WORLD ～刻～ *刻刻蟲 *Xronos *Cold sleep *今ここにある確かなもの *nechronomicon *僕の時間遡行記 *君のあしあと *窮屈の哲学 *SUBARU *紅月 *夏空と包帯 *麦わら帽子 Category:Blog posts